


The Minako Before

by JetWolf



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetWolf/pseuds/JetWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minako knew that now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Minako Before

**Author's Note:**

> **Standard disclaimer:** The characters aren't mine. This should come as no surprise. I am simply a teller of stories that occasionally claw their way desperately out of my head.
> 
>  **Notes:** For Minako's birthday, I did a few 'fic things over on [Tumblr](http://keyofnik.tumblr.com). This one was the result of the prompt, "The Minako “before”. Whatever that means to you :)" This is what it meant to me.
> 
>  
> 
> _(22 October 2013)_

The Minako before was a selfish child. She cared about volleyball and the new cute boy in school and seeing her mother as little as possible. Her time was her own, her life was her own, and that was all she ever wanted it to be. She would be famous one day, and everyone would love her, and everything she saw would be hers, hers, hers.

Such a selfish child. Minako knew that now.

~~~

The Minako before was a lonely child. She had learned things she could never forget and forgotten things that made knowing bearable. She turned down offers to borrow short dresses that couldn’t hide secret bruises. Her excuses were filled with hollow words that she didn’t know how to fill. Her smiles were empty to protect loved ones she had never met. Her blood sang with purpose and her tears dried on her cheeks.

Such a lonely child. Minako knew that now.

~~~

The Minako before was a stupid child. Her idea was secure before her position, and it seemed far too much to crave both. She would remain looking in; she’d had practice at that and knew it well. They refused her presumptions as they refused her conclusions, and when they gave her the chance to be more than this, she flinched.

Such a stupid child. Minako knew that now.

~~~

The Minako before was a silly child. She was made of plans and laughter. There was nothing she wouldn’t do for these people, this family, to see their smile reflect the beautiful light in their hearts. She was the goddess of love, she was a maiden in springtime, she was a girl who saw darkness defeated without fail and allowed herself to believe in forever.

Such a silly child. Minako knew that now.

~~~

The Minako before was an arrogant child. She’d was a daughter of destiny who never considered the meaning. So sure of her herself, she never expected the unexpected, and had the nerve to feel rage when it came. She thought they’d bought the future. She never thought to ask the cost.

Such an arrogant child. Minako knew that now.

~~~

The Minako before was an ignorant child. Hundreds of years she thought would bring wisdom, when wisdom was never hers to have. If she were wise, she’d have known that. Man, Minako. You just have to laugh. Everything she saw was hers, hers, hers. And then what, Minako? Then what?

Such an ignorant child. Minako knew that now.

~~~

The Minakos before were lucky children. They had sadness and loneliness and tragedy, yes, enough to fill a lifetime of stories. They also had time, and laughter, and love. Oh, all the love yet to discover, when all she’d been doing was watching it fade. They were all her, those Minakos, but she envied them bitterly all the same.

She was the first, and she would be the last. This was a test, a final challenge. How long could she make everybody wait? They’d made her wait at the start, so it seemed only fair. When she closed her eyes, she could see them beckoning to her, beckoning to all those Minakos before.

Soon.

Maybe they were all lucky children. Minako had no idea.


End file.
